wotwsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sand Leaf
I'm One Of You.png|Sand Leaf Sand Leaf Ref Sheet.png|Sand Leaf's reference sheet (Base created by Camellia01 on DeviantArt) Sand Leaf is a local Sand Realm wolf, that joined with the Guardians when they passed her home. She's the second-youngest of the group and is often quite excitable and naive, despite being quick to judge and good at holding grudges. She matures a lot after the events in the Magic Realm, in the series. Her best friend within the group is River Spirit, and the two often goof off together on missions. Backstory Sand Leaf was born in the Sand Realm, and until she left with the Guardians, lived with her mother (Mint Whisper) and her father (Kaimar) on the outskirts of Dune Gale Village. When she was young, her half-brother, Crow Bone, came to live with them, due to the fact that his mother had apparently been killed by a rogue Magic Realm wolf who was suspected to be in affiliation with the Dark Realm. However, turning bitter and jaded due to his mother's death, Crow Bone left to join the Shadows once he was old enough, prompting Mint Whisper to tell Sand Leaf that he'd been killed. Upon the Guardian's arrival in the Sand Realm, Sand Leaf pretty much begged White Star to let her help them; when White Star agreed, she then managed to intergate herself into the group and soon became an official Guardian. Early Personality As a pup, Sand Leaf was spoilt and rather a diva - she often said things without thinking, and so offended many people without meaning to. She was loudmouthed and playful, and used to getting her own way, so when things went wrong she was liable to sulk. Her arrogance has worn off since she began to travel with the Guardians, however she's kept her naivety and playful nature, largely, at least, until the Magic Realm. Life with the Guardians Sand Leaf is a proud Guardian, and is a part of the quest to stop Soul Rip and save Askofar. She holds her position in high regard, and thinks of her fellow Guardians as her family, despite the fact that she doesn't always stay on White Star's good side. Within the pack, she highly respects (and sometimes fears) both Blackout and White Star, and holds a great deal of disdain for Smoke (name to be changed soon) and Oak, both of whom have made a bad impression on her since she arrived. Flare is an odd one, to her - Sand Leaf trusts her enough to be friendly, but always keeps an eye on her just in case, though the two are friends. The rest of the Guardians she is happily childlike around, especially River Spirit, who she considers her 'partner in crime'. She has a crush on Freeze, the Ice Realm fox, despite hating him at first. Personality Changes Once joining the Guardians, Sand Leaf loses a lot of her arrogance and begins to think of others more as she became closer to her pack. She'd do anything to protect her friends, and often threatens others with her gas if she suspects them to be a danger. She's kept her cheerful and childish side, however she now displays a hard-headed approach to confrontation and can be extremely stubborn and, sometimes, foolish when it comes to battle. She often argues her point fiercely, never content with no as an answer, and strives for attention within the group since she sometimes feels as if she needs to prove her worth, and that she's unaccepted, since her upbringing has left her insecure around others, and she's one of the youngest of the group. After the Magic Realm, Sand Leaf becomes overall grimmer and more serious, however she manages to keep her sense of humour. After Crow Bone's death she falls into a short period of depression, and Blackout's killing of her half-brother makes Sand Leaf fear her even more, and sometimes even become confrontational towards her. In short, after the events of the Magic Realm, Sand Leaf matures a great deal, however her earlier nature still shows through enormously and she still slacks off on missions sometimes, although not as much; she becomes far more acceptant of following orders. Family Mother: Mint Whisper, Sand Realm, alive. Father: Kaimar, Poison Realm, alive. Half-Brother: Crow Bone, Magic/Poison Realm, dead/Nightmare Realm. Stepmother: Spectre Call, Magic/Dark Realm, dead. Powers and Abilities Knock-out Gas: ''The title says all. A potent knock-out gas that can only be used at close-range, but is very powerful if inhaled directly. It knocks out the victim for a random period of time, depending on how strong the gas was or how much was inhaled. This is her most frequently used power, and the first one that she ever displayed. ''Posion Mist: Roughly the same as her Knock-out Gas, but this mist doesn’t have any effects at first if inhaled. Instead of acting instantly, it slowly seeps into the victims bloodstream, acting slowly over a period of time. The effects can range from vivid hallucinations (from inhaling only a little bit or a weak gas cloud) to death (inhaling a lot or a strong gas cloud). Usually a fever and dizziness are the very first signs of being poisoned. As it’s stronger than her Knock-out Gas, this can be used at a longer range. Sand Shroud: Sand Leaf can whip up a huge tornado of sand to shield herself and others from attack, which acts much like a sandstorm. A particularly powerful Sand Shroud can carry debris and shingle, being quite painful if one tries to enter the storm. They can span a few metres if it’s a powerful one, and if you happen to walk into one, you’ll know about it. It’s hard to get to her – or those she’s trying to protect – since they’re always in the centre and therefore protected from the sandstorm's wrath. In short, nobody can get in, or out, once the Sand Shroud has begun. It’s a powerful attack, but it usually takes a lot out of her once she uses it. DUAL ABILITIES - These are only activated after she's returned from the Nightmare Realm in Series Two: Glass Shard: When Sand Leaf uses her Sand Shroud near a Fire (Or powerful Light) Realm wolf, she can heat her Sand Shroud to hurl thin, lethal spears of tough glass at a foe, that will either shatter on impact or impale them (depending on the power of the Fire/Light Realm wolf). They are only to be used long-range, but if it's a sandy area, she can usually create them out of the terrain - not even needing the other wolf, so long as there's an ample source of heat. Quicksand: More or less the opposite of Glass Shard, when near a Water or Ice Realm wolf, Sand Leaf can create a bog-like quicksand that victims can't escape from once it has them in their grip. Depending on the terrain, again, she can make it out of nowhere, even without the other Realm wolf, as long as there is ample sand and water in the area (such as a beach). Physical Ability: She’s quite an able fighter, powerful when she needs to be and pretty agile to boot. Apart from her knock-out gas, she prefers physical combat over using her powers.